The present disclosure relates to a glass run mounted on a window frame of a vehicle door and a method for assembling the glass run.
There are various types of vehicle side doors, one of which has a window frame holding a peripheral portion of a window glass. A door having such a window frame is provided with a glass run for sealing a gap between the window frame and the window glass (see, e.g., German Patent Application Publication No. 102014202802).
The glass run described in German Patent Application Publication No. 102014202802 is assembled on a window frame from the exterior of a vehicle cabin. Such a glass run configured to be assembled on the window frame from the exterior of the cabin, as described in German Patent Application No. 102014202802, is called a “hiding type” glass run, which may sometimes be adopted due to, e.g., design requirements of a vehicle.
The glass run described in German Patent Application Publication No. 102014202802 includes a glass run provided with an insertion groove into which a glass run mount, extending outwardly from an upper part of the window frame, is inserted, and a trim strip assembled on a part of the glass run body in the exterior of the vehicle cabin (hereinafter simply referred to as “an exterior part of the glass run body”). The trim strip is a member constituting a part of the design of the vehicle. The trim strip is usually formed of a hard material such as stainless and aluminum and extends long in a front-rear direction of the vehicle along the glass run body. The trim strip has, at its upper and lower parts, upper and lower mating portions bent toward the interior of the cabin. The glass run body has, at its exterior parts, portions mating with the upper and lower mating portions of the trim strip, and formed in the shape of a rail extending in the front-rear direction of the vehicle. Further, the glass run body further has, at its upper part of the exterior part, a contacting portion contacting an upper part of the trim strip assembled on the glass run body.